gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-
A Wakening of the Trailblazer is the theatrical release for Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and the movie sequel to the same series, elaborating on events after Season 2. It is slated for release on September 18, 2010. Synopsis The year is AD 2314, the events of AD 2312 has jump-started innovation in humanity and the Federation has begun to exploit the power of Innovators. The final step in Aeolia Schenberg's plan, the Innovation of humanity to prepare for the coming of alien life, comes to fruition as a new threat arrives in the Earth Sphere, the Extraterrestial Living-metal Shape-shifter(ELS). Celestial Being and ESF re-emerges to neutralize the threat. Plot No plot information is available at the time. News & Rumors thumb|200px|right|1st Teaser Trailer thumb|200px|right|1st Official Trailer thumb|200px|right|2nd Official Trailer thumb|right|200px|2nd Teaser Trailer thumb|200px|right|3rd Teaser Trailer Extended *The movie is presumed to give closure to the unresolved events of Gundam 00. A hint of what's to come is the Jupiter incident around 80 years before the storyline in the series. A teaser trailer has been released, officially releasing the names of the new Gundams and hinting on things to expect in the movie with its creators, such as four new Gundams, the GN-XIV, and the GNX-Y903VW Brave. *In a recent publication within the Perfect Grade 00 Raiser model, the production codes of the four new Gundams and the GN-XIV were revealed. 00V Senki also revealed that Celestial Being lost one of their GN Drives(0 Gundams) 00V Senki Chapter 4 Translation Link http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/4853.html after the events of Season 2, suggesting that part of the overall plot of the movie will be CB attempting to reconstruct or build new GN Drive(s). *In a recent interview with Mizushima (Director) of the movie, it's been revealed that he was impressed with new Star Trek movie and attempted to capture that sensation. He also revealed that the movie will be set 2 years after Season 2, AD 2314. Graham Aker will also seem to play a pivotal role in the plot. *Recently magazine publications have shown the four Gundams once again, but with changed color schemes. The designs seen in the teaser trailer also recieved minor alterations. Recent publications also show that the new enemy seems to be a True Innovator causing havoc, whose name is revealed to be Descartes Shaman. *A second movie trailer was released in February, showing off the final designs of Harute, 00 Qan[T], Raphael, and Zabanya, as well as Graham's GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type), the GN-XIV and an Innovator mobile armor, the GNMA-Y0002V Gaderaza, piloted by Descartes Shaman. Other screenshots included the confirmed appearances of Saji, Louise, Sumeragi, Feldt, Graham, Kati, Ian, Mileina, Soma/Marie, Shirin, Marina and a character that looks like Nena Trinity. Scans from Dengeki Hobby magazine have also revealed that the Ptolemaions 2 from Season 2 of Gundam 00 has been modified into the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai. The third trailer also revealed that a character that looks like Ribbons Almark will have some role in the movie. *The latest Trailer showed the GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type in action, presumably piloted by Setsuna in the beginning of the movie. *The theme songs of the movie are: **UVERworld's "CHANGE" **Back Horn's "Closed World" (閉ざされた世界). *the Gundam 00 official website had announced that Chiaki Ishikawa will perform the insert song called "mou nanimo kowaku nai, kowaku hanai" (もう何も怖くない、怖くはない) for the movie. *Gundam Dynames was seen in concept sketches from the teaser trailer, with a GN Condenser shaped like a gun handle on its back. Whether or not it will actually appear in the movie has yet to be seen. Not only that, it seem that 00 Raiser will appear in the movie, using two GN Condenser. *Bluish-purple GN Beams and GN Missles using similarly colored GN Particles for propulsion are seen attacking both Celestial Being and the Federation in the new trailer. It was not shown who was firing them. Photo Gallery gundam00_mainvisual_m.png|Official Movie Poster setsena.png|Setsuna F. Seiei lockon.png|Lockon Stratos (II) alleluua.png|Allelujah Haptism tiarria.png|Tieria Erde guy.png|Descartes Sherman grham.png|Graham Aker felt.png|Feldt Grace girl2.png|Soma Peries (Marie Parfacy) girl 3.png|Marina Ismail girl;.png|Mileina Vashti neil.png|Ian Vashti sumaragi.png|Sumeragi Lee Noriega guy2.png|Lasse Aeon linda vashti.jpg|Linda Vashti saji crossroad.jpg|Saji Crossroad Louise Halevy.jpg|Louise Halevy References File:00 Movie ESF Army.jpg File:00 Movie ESF Army II.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_442086.jpg|Official Date with Setsuna Poster File:00 Gundam Movie News II.jpg|Photos of Setsuna, Saji, Feldt, Louise, and Descartes File:00 Gundam Movie News III.jpg|Gundam Meisters and their Gundams Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_447899.jpg|Gundams from top left to right: Gundam Raphael, Gundam Harute, 00 QanT, and Zabanya Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_455895.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_456417.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_455890.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_456251.jpg 124640.jpg Notes *''A Wakening of the Trailblazer'' will be the first theatrical release in the Gundam franchise, and the third movie that is not either a compilation of a Gundam series or OVA. External Links *Gundam 00: The Movie on Anime News Network *00 Gundam Official Site Category:Anno Domini Category:Movies